


His Angel

by Marybunnie



Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cages, Child Abuse, Dark, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Punishment, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Assault, Slave Anakin Skywalker, Slavery, Whump, Young Anakin Skywalker, nothing explicit but it's there, so be safe reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: Anakin is punished for lashing out at a slave master. He had a heavenly encounter at the end.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew that I could write something that does not have sith obi wan or obikin? 
> 
> lol I hope you enjoy!

“Let me out…please…Master,” Anakin croaked out hoarsely, smacking his dry lips together.

Anakin was being punished for lashing out at another master. The gross old man was feeling up his mother as they served the guests at his master’s house party. His mother smiled through it all as she was used to such actions by the slavers that owned them but Anakin, despite constantly being warned and lectured by those around him, could never, _ever_ , see someone he loved being treated like that.

He had bitten the man, a bite mark indented on his skin, noticeable to everyone with two working pairs of eyes.

He was promptly backhanded, dragged across the rough floor in front of his master who did not seem to be amused by the young boy’s act of heroism.

He had apologized to his guest, promised a just punishment for the wicked slave boy and then left the room, dragging Anakin by his neck down the basement stairs before chucking and locking him in a metal cage.

“If you want to behave like an animal, you’ll be treated like one,” the evil man had declared as he left the young boy in the musty basement, cold, alone and in the dark.

Anakin had lost track of the days. There was no window in the basement, no light that he could see.

No one visited him. No one brough him food or water, no one bothered to wash him and no one tried to come and save him.

And why would they? He was just a slave. No one except his mother cared for the likes of him.

He was going to die here, pressed against those steely bars that kept him imprisoned like a dog.

Anakin closed his eyes. This was it. He could see the light. He was done for. He prayed that in his next life, he would be free.

Then he heard voices, a calm yet warm voice was talking to him.

He blinked his eyes open and saw a beautiful blonde man with kind, warm light blue eyes, kneeling down to his cage, his face pursed with worry and concern.

That couldn’t be right. Why would this angelic man be concerned with scum like him?

Soon the cage was opened ad he tumbled out into the man’s arms. He looked up at the man who saved him.

One word registered in young Ani’s mind as he silently wondered who his savior was.

An Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://marybunnie.tumblr.com/) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
